Cloud Passing Through Gray Skies
by Aoru Yoru
Summary: This has to be a twisted delusion - maybe that pineapple did it for his sick entertainment. A some kind of personal hell, specially designed just for him. But then the herbivore woman places a hand on him and his mind stops to observe the two herbivores. He's going to break out of this damned hell and he's going to get that damned pineapple's head. Work 4 in Unironically Reborn


**Cloud Passing Through Gray Skies**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It all started when he died and that should've been the end of the story.

But then it wasn't, and he woke up but no matter where he looked, everything was pitch black and he had to momentarily wonder: is this heaven or hell?

Suddenly, there's a bright, blinding light - so bright it almost burns - before the shadows return and everything is _loud._

He tried to move his limbs, but he couldn't do anything and there was still that loud annoying cry.

Hibari Kyoya decided then and there, this was hell.

* * *

When all the shadows are completely gone, he finally could open his eyes.

And finds himself with two unknown faces looming over her.

On pure reflex, he moved his hand-

Only to find that he _can't_.

Not only that, the arm- no, the body wasn't _his_.

He feels too small, too helpless. He wants to scream because there is no way this could be real, Hibari Kyoya is never this _pathetic._

He tried to growl, to ask these herbivores, to do _anything_. But his throat feels like burning and indecipherable sounds came out and everything _clicked_.

This has to be a twisted delusion - maybe that pineapple did it for his sick entertainment. A some kind of personal hell, specially designed just for him.

But then the herbivore woman places a hand on him and his mind stops to observe the two herbivores.

The woman had red eyes and her face is flushed red with her black hair clinging to her sweaty face as she stares at him with such warmth and affection and it's disgusting.

So he turns to the man. His hair was a pale blonde and his gray-blue eyes stare at him in amazement.

"Our dear little Seiun."

He's going to break out of this damned hell and he's going to get that damned pineapple's head.

* * *

The herbivore has visitors today. From the looks of it, it's someone related to the black-haired herbivore.

The black-haired male herbivore - most likely brother of the herbivore woman - brought gifts and he was accompanied by another herbivore woman and a _baby_.

_(It's been a few months and he still has yet to figure out how to break from this illusion, but he will __**not**_ _tolerate crowding by this much herbivores.)_

Kyoya - he refuses to use that _ridiculous_ name - tried to shut his eyes and go to sleep to ignore these noisy herbivores. It lasted just a few minutes when the new male herbivore _picked_ _him _up.

He tried to growl but couldn't and the herbivore just cooed at him with the same affectionate look as the herbivore woman.

So Kyoya tried to kick him.

He could only curse his weak body when the man just laughs it all off and turned to the herbivore woman.

"The little guy's a feisty one haha!"

How dare this herbivore ignore him.

The punch he threw connected to the man's arm, but he persisted and kept on holding him.

"Oh a fighter too! He definitely has the Kirishima spirit!"

With a laugh, the herbivore handing him over to the woman herbivore who just laughs and she keeps holding him as if he's _fragile._

His throat feels like it's burning the more he was forced on the woman's arm. He could feel his eyebrows pinching together but the woman was still talking to the herbivore instead of putting him down.

The herbivore leaned forward and held the woman's shoulder and he was _too close_, and proceeded to ramble on about how, "her dear little sister is already a mother."

Unable to take it anymore, he squirms in the herbivore woman's arm until she was willing to let go of him and put him in a _play pen. _Which would be better than being with the crowding herbivores if only the baby wasn't in it.

The child looked at him with curious red eyes as he starts making a gurgling noise and reached out to him.

With a resounding no in his brain, he moved to the left and watched as the child grabbed onto thin air, looked confused for a moment and searched for him.

The cycle kept continuing on and on - the child being very stubborn in trying to get him.

And he almost managed to grab onto him when there was a resounding click that seemed to echo throughout the room and Kyoya turned only to see the herbivores with a _camera_ and a smile on their faces.

He made sure to torture that pineapple when he gets out of this damned place.

* * *

The first time Hibari Kyoya learns about these things called Quirks, he was four and he thinks that maybe this isn't the pineapple's doing.

It got further cemented when he watches the news and seeing these so called Heroes made him realize that not even the pineapple could come up with something so _ridiculous_.

_(The longer he watch the news of these so called heroes, the more pathetic these heroes become. Even as they claim to be on top, they let the worthless herbivores continue doing their petty crimes - no one willing to strive and herd the pathetic herbivores._

_So he decided right there and then, he'll show this world what real order looks like.)_

* * *

**A/N: Work 4 of the Unironically Series. I'm slowly writing the chapters for all my fics, but I injured my wrist a while back so I've been taking it slow. Gonna post the Mukuro and Chrome story before I take a quick break to plan more of the fic update schedules.**

**In other news, ****I have a KHR discord server, I usually post khr doodles and my fanfics there first before I post them on online.**

**It's a really small server and most of the members are busy with school but I'm almost there 24/7 lol. So if you want to see the progress of my fics or see how I come up with ideas for stories or if you just want to talk, feel free to join.**

**Erase the brackets**

https:(/)(/)(discord).(gg)/whXwU8k


End file.
